Everytime
by Alida Rei
Summary: They still love each other. Several years later, they meet again in a most unexpected way. Will Len and Kahoko rekindle their love or is their relationship over for good? Sequel to "I Hate This Part," but can also stand on its own.
1. Chapter 1 Everytime

**Chapter 1. Everytime**

"And now, presenting one of the greatest musicians of the century, Len Tsukimori!" An enthusiastic voice boomed from the speakers.

Len walked to the center of the stage. Applause greeted his ears as he got ready to play his violin. He adjusted his poise, gestured to the orchestra that was to accompany him and looked out at the audience in front of him. These spectators were the lucky ones who were able to snatch tickets before his concert was completely sold out. He was performing in Paris tonight.

Len's success was outstanding at his age. He became one of the youngest, most revered musicians in the world. His solemn face was splashed across newspapers and magazine. He had many fans. They varied from the few who truly appreciated the art of classical music to the teenaged, die-hard fan girls. His talent was remarkable for one so young, but he was, after all, the genius son of two who are accomplished in the field of music.

When the applause died down, the orchestra started. Len soon joined them. The crowd closed their eyes to fully appreciate the melodic tune that Len produced from the strings of his violin. His bow flew across the strings with supreme accuracy, but it was the feeling of the song that truly hypnotized his audience. It was peaceful, but it was also marred by a haunted longing that sent shivers down the spine of each person who listened. Len's eyes closed while memories overwhelmed him; memories of _her_. They were clearer now than ever before, even clearer than when he saw her nearly every night in his deep slumber. He opened his eyes once more and he thought he caught a glimpse of red in the shadows. He nearly jumped in surprise, but he managed to compose himself before he made a mistake. _I have to stop thinking of her_, he thought, as he played the last note of the _Ave Maria_.

Len stayed on the stage longer than everybody else. He just stood there, holding his violin and his bow while he thought about his latest hallucination. It almost seemed as though every time he played at his best, she would come back to haunt him. His memories with her were much stronger and much clearer than before. Thoughts rushed in his head like cannonballs firing simultaneously. Perhaps he should have gone home to see her more often. Perhaps he should have put more trust in her. Perhaps he should have worked harder to keep her by his side.

"Monsieur Tsukimori, is something wrong?" One of the stage hands asked him, worriedly.

Len snapped out of his reverie. "No, nothing is wrong, Monsieur," he replied. Unsmiling, Len returned to the dressing room with a troubled mind.

* * *

Kahoko Hino walked out through the large doors of the Arts Faculty of Tokyo University and took a deep breath of fresh air. She smiled. Her music professor had just named her the most outstanding student in her class. Then, he proceeded to inform her that she had been chosen to play a duet with a famous, Japanese violinist for the annual "Tokyo's Musical Talents Festival". Professor Watanabe, a specialist in music, had told her that they were to perform in the new concert hall in the heart of Tokyo. He gave Kahoko all the information she needed to know about the festival, but did not mention who she would be performing with.

"It's a surprise!" the Professor whispered excitedly and bounced away.

Kahoko was honored. She practiced her violin day and night and worked hard to become proficient. Nowadays, it wasn't her magic that guided her fingers and her bow, it was her own heart, soul and mind that willed her fingers to move and create a delightful melody.

Still, Kahoko felt a twinge of sorrow in her heart. The last time she had played a duet was with _him_. She did not think of _him_ often these days, but she still remembered the laughter, the love and in the end, the tears after their separation. She often wondered whether he thought of her, as much as she thought of him, but she assumed that that was highly improbable due to heir messy break up. She remembered that very well…

"_Len, we need to talk," she said seriously. She gestured for him to sit down. She seemed to have trouble finding the words that she wanted to say, so Len encouraged her. _

"_Go on," he said. "I'm listening." _

_Kahoko took a deep breath and steadied herself. "Len, you know I love you, right?" she said quietly. _

"_Of course I do. I love you, too. Wait. If this is about me sleeping around, I've told you a million times-" _

"_Len, it's not about that," Kahoko interrupted him abruptly. She looked down. "I love you so much. I really do! We were so happy together." Len raised an eyebrow at the past tense. _

"_I hate to do this but… you've got a great future ahead of you. You're the greatest violinist our age that I've ever met and… things aren't going so well between us right now. You're in Austria and I'm here and…" _

_Kahoko raised her eyes to meet Len's. _

"_I-" _

"_Don't think that it's working out anymore?" Len finished for her. She looked at him while tears started to well up in her eyes. Len paused, and then he said, "I don't think it's working out either, Kaho." He leaned back. "You're right. We're so far apart. I'm going to be in Austria for a while and you're staying here in Japan. We barely see each other, even when I return home and…" he looked directly into her eyes. "You don't trust me." _

"_I'm so sorry, Len," Kahoko sobbed. _

"_It's okay. I've lost trust in you as well," Len hardened his eyes toward her. They softened again while she sobbed. _

"_So then… this is it?" Kahoko said uncertainly. _

"_Yes," Len replied softly with a hint of coldness. _

"_I-I" Kahoko stammered. "Goodbye," she finally said. _

"_Goodbye," Len said and walked away. _

Before her eyes could well up with tears from the memory, Kahoko managed to push these thoughts to the back of her mind and went home, wondering who she would be playing with at the upcoming music festival.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda d'Oro and its characters.**

R & R please!

Flames are welcome so long as they are constructive.


	2. Chapter 2 It's My Life

**Chapter 2. It's My Life **

"Retirement is so peaceful," Hirito Kanazawa said after he took a puff of his cigarette. He sat lazily on a lawn chair on the balcony of his apartment with a glass of scotch in his hand and let the wind ravage his long, violet hair and tickle the stubble on his chin. The air was always cleaner and fresher when it blew high atop the twenty-third floor, which was far above the hustle and bustle of the streets of Tokyo.

Retirement was very good to Hirito. He could be as lazy as he wanted and he wouldn't get fired for it. There was no need to look after loud and dramatically naïve high school students these days; he didn't need to supervise the concours at Seiso Academy and put up with the troubles it brought either. No. All he needed to do now was sit down on his balcony and enjoy the tranquility of senescence. This was his dream ever since he started teaching at the high school. "This is the life," he mumbled and took a sip of scotch.

And yet…

Hirito got up and put on his coat. No matter how much he enjoyed being away from the rowdy adolescents, who talked loudly in the hallways of Seiso Academy, he was becoming restless. He turned to his cat. "Since I have nothing to do today, I'll surprise the folks at Tokyo University," he said, tickling his cat's chin.

* * *

Len arrived at his office in London early on Monday morning. He sat at his desk and went through the many letters he received about concert tours and letters of praise from his many fans. He had finally achieved the top level that he had always been aiming for. All the pressure he suffered while living in the shadows of his parents' exceptional musical talent had paid off, for he worked himself over the edge to rival them. He could finally let himself play music with his parents and not feel inferior. He had not changed very much; he still wanted to improve and he still criticized himself mercilessly. Despite what anyone would say, he played with less feeling and quite soullessly. This was his weakness and he continuously criticized himself. He worked hard and consequently worked his accompanists harder as well. He had to achieve perfection.

After he threw away the majority of his letters, Len checked his phone messages.

"Hi, Mr. Tsukimori, you have just won a trip to the Bahamas-"

Delete.

"Здравствуйте, Tsukimori Len-"

Delete.

"Len, honey, you forgot to call us last Sunday. Where were you? I understand that you are busy with work, but that is no excuse not to call home. No matter how much work you have to do, you should still call us every Sunday. Your father and I are worried about you. We feel that you are working much too hard and travelling too often. When are you finally going to settle down and-"

Len deleted his mother's message before her voice could finish scolding him from his answering machine. He didn't need to hear her tell him for the hundredth time to settle down, find a wife, and have children. Len didn't have time for that. He was just too busy. His mother just didn't understand that he was at the top of his game right now. He made himself a mental note to call her later.

"Len Tsukimori, my dear old student." Len recognized that voice. He looked at the answering machine with interest. "I bet you remember me. I was the coordinator of the Concours at Seiso Academy during the years you participated. I'm retired now and enjoying it. Listen, Tokyo University has an amazing student who majors in violin and the school is looking for a professional musician to perform with her at the annual Tokyo Musical Talents Festival. I've never met her myself, but everybody I spoke to, that is all of her teachers, said that she's very promising. Tokyo University is looking for a musician who would be willing to do a duet with her. Give me a call if you're interested-"

Len deleted the message. He refused point blank to play with some college amateur. It was downright absurd! It would look very bad for him to play with somebody whose abilities wouldn't even rival his. No. Len was not going to participate.

* * *

Len remembered to call his mother last night.

"Hello?"

"Hello, mother, it's your son-"

"Len, darling, how nice to finally hear from you! How are you?" Misa Hamai, the famous pianist, asked her son.

"I'm fine, mother," Len answered timidly.

"I shall put aside the matter of your negligence to call your father and me because I have some exciting news for you!" his mother exclaimed on the other line.

"You do?"

"Yes, I do. The other day, I was at Tokyo University and guess who I ran into?"

"Who, mother?"

"Kanazawa, the director of the music Concours at Seiso. Do you remember him? Well, he's not the director anymore. He's retired now, of course. Anyway, I was speaking with him and the director of the arts faculty and it seems that they are looking for a renowned musician to perform with their best student at the Tokyo Musical Talents Festival. I would have offered to perform with their student myself, but the date of the festival is the day before my concert with your father in Moscow, so I can't make it."

"That's too bad, mother," Len said, beginning to see the light. Kanazawa had called him about the same festival his mother was talking about.

"Len? Len!" Len snapped out of his reverie. "Len, I gave them your name and number. I thought that maybe _you_ could do it."

"Mother, Mr. Kanazawa already called about this."

"Oh! That's perfect! So, what do you think?"

"I don't want to do it," Len said, a stubborn edge in his deep voice.

"Len…"

"No, mother, I am not interested."

Misa Hamai sighed. She expected this. "Len, I won't force you to do this, but just listen. It's good to do unprofessional performances every now and then; take a break. Think of it as a… a working vacation. It would be good for you to get out of that dark studio of yours every now and then. Besides, this will give you some publicity. A little publicity never hurt anyone."

Len didn't answer his mother right away and Misa Hamai took this as a bad sign. "Len, just please think about it. I learned to use email recently, so I'll email you the details right away in case you change your mind. Tokyo University would really appreciate it if you did the performance."

Len said his goodbyes to his mother and put down the phone. He continued to work on the composition he started a some weeks ago, but found that it was nearly impossible to concentrate because he was thinking about what his mother had said. It _would_ make good publicity. People might see him as a charitable person. Plus, it wouldn't hurt to return home for a little bit. Len went to get a glass of that special Merlot red wine he kept for long nights before checking his email. Sure enough, there were the details of the festival. Len called the university to confirm his participation with the music festival. The music director was terribly ecstatic. When they finished discussing the details of his participation, a thought passed Len's mind. _I'm going home_. He picked up the phone once more to call the flight agency.

"Hello, I would like to book a flight to Tokyo, Japan…"

* * *

Len arrived at Tokyo University on Wednesday afternoon to meet their so-called "star" musician, who, apparently, majors in violin. He followed Professor Watanabe, the excitable music director, through the hallways of the Arts facility of the university. Len was bored. The school praised him and he had to dodge the journalism students who wanted a word from him to publish in the school newspaper. Students and teachers alike were also ogling at the sight of him when he came by. Len was used to people staring. He did his best not to glare back at the passersby, who turned to get a better look at him, and continued to follow Professor Watanabe quietly.

"She's a genius!" the music director said, excitedly. "She's the best in her class! I can't think of anyone else in this whole place that deserves the privilege to perform with such a magnificent violinist."

Len nodded solemnly and continued to follow the stout man toward the practice rooms of the university. He still did not know the name of their excellent student. Professor Watanabe wanted to keep the student's name discreet until the very last minute. Len also met with his old teacher, Mr. Kanazawa, in the staff lounge and even he, with a smug look, did not tell Len the student's name.

"I'll let the Professor have his fun," he had said, playfully.

Professor Watanabe looked inside each practice room to find the person he was looking for.

"Oh! She's practicing," the professor exclaimed when he found the right room and stated the obvious. Len peeked into the room and stifled a gasp. He saw in plain sight, the fiery red hair that haunted his dreams the past few years. It couldn't possibly be _her_… could it?

Her back faced them, so Len wasn't able to see her face. Her poise was correct and her hand positions were accurate. She faced her music and swayed with the tune she played on her violin. Len couldn't hear what she was playing - the rooms were sound proof. Yet, he could tell that whatever it was she was playing, she must have been very passionate about it.

The professor knocked on the door, but the girl did not stop playing; she made no movement to indicate that she heard a disturbance. He knocked again, louder this time, and she stopped. She turned around and Len made sure to stay out of her view. The professor opened the door and invited himself in.

"Dear, Miss Hino," he said. "You were so engrossed in the music. It was tremendously beautiful to watch you play."

"I'm so sorry, Professor, I did not realize that anyone was there. I'm practicing a new piece, you see."

"Miss Hino, I have thrilling news for you! Since it is crucial that you meet with your partner for your duet next month, we have invited him to meet you."

"Really professor? He's here? Where is he?" she sounded eager. Len recognized that voice. He hadn't heard it since that day five years ago.

"He's out in the hallway," the professor said, then called to Len. "You may come in now!"

Len composed himself before entering. He did his best to look almost indifferent and decided that he would pretend that he had never met her before.

"Miss Hino, let me present to you- Len Tsukimori!"

When Len entered, he didn't let any expression cross his face. However, Kahoko's amber eyes widened. Len wondered whether her reaction was due to surprise or contempt. He looked her up and down; he observed the straight and dark red hair that was layered around her shoulders, amber eyes, slim figure and short height. This was Kahoko Hino, the same girl that broke up with him five years ago.

"She's an outstanding student, let me tell you! She has won gold medals, exceeds expectations in her classes in music and plans to become a violin teacher. She is very enthusiastic and loves her violin very much! I have never encountered such passion and interest in music! She's a rare child. You know…" Professor Watanabe rambled on about Kahoko's many accomplishments, Tokyo University's many faculties and about many other nonsensical subjects. He never stopped talking, therefore did not notice the fact that the famous violinist was desperately avoiding Kahoko's eyes and that Kahoko couldn't seem to keep her eyes, almost wide with fright, away from him. In the end, she lowered her eyes to the floor and Len decided that he would look at anything but her. The tension was rising and the professor did not pay notice.

"And the 'Tokyo's Musical Talents Festival' is so important! Tokyo University has contributed to it every year. It is of utmost importance that the two of you are well prepared. Shall we set a time for you to practice?" The professor asked.

Kahoko looked at her teacher in alarm. "Practice?" she asked uncertainly.

"Why, yes, of course. Ms. Hino. Did you assume that we would perform in front of a large audience without being prepared?" Len spoke for the first time and he spoke with a solemn tone. His icy, gold eyes looked directly into the amber of Kahoko's. Kahoko shivered. Was he angry with her for breaking up with him? She couldn't see any emotion in his eyes.

"Ms. Hino, why are you shaking? And why do you look so frightened?" Professor Watanabe asked Kahoko, worriedly. He noticed that she was looking at Len quite anxiously. "Ah! Yes, now I understand completely!"

Len and Kahoko looked at him. "Ms. Hino, I can understand that you are nervous in Mr. Tsukimori's presence. He is, after all, a very famous celebrity!"

"How about we practice every day of the week for two hours?" Len proposed.

"Yes, yes! That's a brilliant idea, Mr. Tsukimori! So, how about it, Miss Hino?" The professor agreed with Len. "You may practice right here at the university. We will keep the practice rooms open for you."

Kahoko's head was spinning. She wouldn't be able to get out of this arrangement. She had already agreed to perform with Len and she couldn't go back on her word. But could she really stay in the same room as Len Tsukimori for two hours every day of the week for almost a month? She couldn't back out of it now. Not to mention the fact that she would appear cowardly in front of Len.

"That's fine with me," Kahoko said and gave a weak smile toward her professor.

"That's wonderful!" the professor exclaimed. "Right, then, we shall-"

"Would professor Watanabe please come to the administration building? Professor Watanabe." A dull voice announced over the intercom.

"Ah! That's me!" the short music specialist exclaimed energetically, almost jumping off the blood red carpet. "It must be the new tympani drums we ordered! Well, I'll leave you two to get acquainted." With that, he strode - with a spring in his step - out of the practice room, leaving Len and Kahoko alone.

* * *

**A.N.**

Re-edited chapter because my editors/betas wanted it to be so. Fixed "green" to "gold" eyes. Thanks for pointing that out people I really couldn't tell.

Thanks for all the reviews!


	3. Chapter 3 Early Winter

**Chapter 3. Early Winter **

A tense silence settled in after the professor's bouncy departure. Professor Watanabe had clearly been astonishingly oblivious to the tension between the two he left standing in the practice room. Kahoko was having a fit in her thoughts. _What am I supposed to say? Is he mad at me?_ Meanwhile, Len attempted to look at anything but her. He kept his eyes on the air over Kahoko's shoulder.

_Should I say something? It's a little uncomfortable…_ Kahoko thought. Len looked over at the grand piano in the corner and wondered what had possessed him to suggest two hour practices every day of the week. _Business- I'll just make this all about business_, he thought. That way, neither of them would have to mention the painful event from their past.

"Len-"

"Alright then, Miss Hino, I shall establish rules to make our practices successful. You will call me Mr. Tsukimori and nothing else," he stopped. "When do your classes end?"

"They end at 4 every afternoon except Wednesdays. On Wednesdays, they end at 2 and I have no classes on the weekends," Kahoko said.

"Well then, you will be here at the practice rooms at 4:30 sharp, 2:30 on Wednesdays and 1pm on Saturdays and Sundays. I will not tolerate tardiness," Len said coldly. Kahoko winced slightly at his harsh tone and formal conduct. "Do you understand, Miss Hino?" he added.

"Yes," Kahoko gave him a quiet response.

"During practice, we will only discuss the music we practice and nothing else. I mean business, Miss Hino, and I will not be easy on you. Most importantly, we will not talk about our personal lives. Let me make this clear right now, Miss Hino. I have absolutely no interest in your personal life and I have no wish to talk about mine. Am I making myself clear?"

Kahoko lowered her head. "Yes," she said quietly. She knew that Len's cold and angry eyes were staring at her lithe figure. No talk about personal life was his request. It was probably better that way, so she was fine with that. However, standing before the person she assumed she would never again see in her life was disconcerting. For some unknown reason, Kahoko's eyes watered, and then she understood why. What happened to the _Len_ she knew? Where was the Len that laughed and smiled with her? She supposed that Len had returned to his aloof ways after their break up. She had never guessed that she would ever, ever see him again; least of all play a duet with him at a music festival. Kahoko had been wholly unprepared for this rocky reunion. Why, oh why did Professor Watanabe refuse to tell her who she was going to perform with? If he had, Kahoko would have had the chance to refuse and request to share the stage with someone else. _Steady, Kaho_, she thought. _Be strong_. With that reflection, Kahoko looked up with what she hoped was a brave countenance.

Len hid his discomfort from Kahoko. He, too, felt awkward around her, but also quite angry. He didn't know why he felt mad. He had gotten over her hadn't he? He had gotten over _them_, right? Another tense silence stretched out and he wanted to avoid looking at her, so he looked around the room and his eyes landed on the sheet music that rested on Kahoko's music stand.

"What were you practicing?" he asked to satisfy his urging curiosity.

Kahoko looked at him with a meaningful look in her eyes. "It's "Winter" from Vivaldi's Four Seasons," she said. "It's not something I needed to learn for class. Actually, it's a little side project of mine," _And I chose it because it reminded me of you_, she added as an afterthought.

"Play it," Len ordered.

"Right now?" Kahoko inquired, puzzled.

"Yes. The first movement."

Kahoko picked up her violin and positioned it on her shoulder. She lifted her bow and practiced a few notes before commencing the piece. When she finally started to play, she played with feeling. She played better than Len would have thought, although he would never admit it. He didn't bring his own violin, therefore he couldn't play with her no matter how much he wanted to. He closed his eyes to fully appreciate the music. All was well. She was playing for him once again with her carefree charm and Len realized how much she's improved over the years. He reveled in her musicality and felt at peace.

Kahoko suddenly hit the wrong note and Len's eyes shot open. The sound was so shockingly out of tune and was so unfitting with the rest of the music she played, it sounded positively painful.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly, shame in her voice. "I haven't learned this next part well enough yet."

Len got up and walked toward her. He looked at the music, comprehension in his eyes. "This is a difficult piece," he commented. He gestured toward Kahoko's violin. "May I?"

Kahoko understood and lent him the instrument she had been playing. He took it gently and his fingers brushed delicately against hers. Kahoko stood back and Len began to play the piece. It truly did look like winter when he played it; almost as though icy particles were really falling down. He played it surprisingly well, as if he knew it by heart. Kahoko watched him as he displayed his prodigious skills. His eyes were closed and he moved melodiously with the music, reminding her of the days when they used to play lovely tunes together. Some wispy, blue hair fell over his gorgeous, golden eyes as he played and his suit began to get rumpled up. Kahoko closed her eyes and smiled softly. He was excellent. He was passionate. He was completely and utterly perfect.

When Len finished, he pointed out certain things to Kahoko on the piece and showed her how to fix the spots with which she had some trouble.

"Here, try it," Len handed back the violin and Kahoko accepted it with great care, as though she were holding a baby. Len took note of this. She must still love violins with all her heart. When she started to play, she made the same mistakes as the first time she played.

"No, stop," Len ordered. He took Kahoko's arm and steadied it. Shivers went down Kahoko's spine as her nerves jumped at his touch. "When you play faster notes, you shouldn't extend your arm out so much. It takes more energy," Len explained.

She started to play again and there was some improvement. Len closed his eyes. After some time, Kahoko stopped and Len opened his eyes once more. He then remembered that he wasn't alone and that the person in his presence was the cause for his broken heart.

"I really should be going. I expect you here tomorrow at 4:30, sharp," he proceeded to leave, but stopped with his hand on the door handle. He struggled to find the exact words he needed to say. He turned his head to face Kahoko, who had returned to her sheets of music and was now shuffling them on the music stand.

"Hino," he said quietly with a hint of sincerity. "You've gotten better."

* * *

**A.N.**

Yet another chapter! I edited the last chapter. I might change this later on. Somehow, I'm not totally satisfied with it. Thanks to _alve-kaierlöun_ for pointing out that Len's eyes are gold. Honestly, I couldn't tell.

Thanks again for the reviews! Hope you all liked this one!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. Don't Phunk With My Heart**

Kahoko had heard what Len had told her before he left. It was the first thing he said that indicated he knew her from the past. Without really knowing why, she smiled and resumed her practice. The piece was really only for fun. She chose it because it reminded her of Len then from out of the blue, Len Tsukimori himself walked through the door of the room and was able to hear her play it. Kahoko gave a wry smile as she continued to swing her bow across the strings of her violin.

* * *

Len walked out of the University and headed for his black Mercedes S55 AMG in the parking lot. When he got inside his car, he rested his hands on the wheel whilst staying immobile for a few moments and contemplated his last words to Kahoko.

"_Hino, you've gotten better." _

Len sighed exhaustedly and put his key into the ignition while he wondered whether he would ever find any peace of mind. On top of the fact that he had not gotten any sleep after his arrival in Tokyo, the music festival was bringing him troubles. As the engine of his Mercedes roared to life, he remembered the sensation of Kahoko's soft skin on his fingertips. He quivered. He hated the feeling of excitement he had felt when they touched. Then again, everything will be fine, so long as they both remember to keep their meetings strictly business. Len had no wish to let her lead him on and let her break his heart again. He recalled the way he felt when she started to break up with him the last time they saw each other. Their relationship had become rocky, very rocky, but he never counted on her breaking up with him. He felt as though he had been cheated on.

"_Len, we need to talk"_ were her exact words.

How could he not have seen it coming? Those were the classic words that were used by everyone to begin ending a relationship! Their relationship had been ripping apart at the seams at the time, so Len had absolutely no idea how he did not expect her to break up with him. He drove through traffic and went to his parents' house. He had promised to dine with them that evening. When he arrived, his parents were waiting for him at the dinner table.

"Len, honey!" Misa Hamai rose gracefully when her son entered the room and moved to hug him. "How nice to see you again!"

"Hello, mother," Len said uncomfortably. His father nodded to him from behind his mother and Len nodded back. When his mother released him from her elegant arms, Len sat down. His father signaled to the cook -who stood in the corner- to bring the meal out.

"So, Len, how are you?" Misa asked her son.

"I'm fine, mother," Len said stiffly.

"You are very popular these days," his mother said. "How are things going with your work?"

The cook brought the food and Len replied to his mother's comment. "Everything is fine," he briefly answered.

"You must be working so hard."

"I am, mother."

"Have you been looking after yourself? Have you been eating right, resting enough?" Misa Hamai looked over to Len.

"Yes, mother," Len replied. He was, of course, lying. He had not been resting very much at all. He worked extra hours at night and came into work early in the morning. Nights were the worst. On the nights that he dreamed of Kahoko –which was more often than not- he would get out of bed and get her out of his head by working, practicing his violin or writing a new composition while a glass of red wine would sit on a table waiting for him to sip its contents at random intervals. By the end of such nights, Len's fatigue grew and the wine glass was usually empty before sunrise. In spite of this, Len was not going to tell his mother. "I'm able to take care of myself."

"Alright then, Len," his mother replied. "If you say so…"

"Where are you staying, Len?" his father asked.

"I'm staying at a hotel."

"Why don't you stay here, at home?"

Len didn't have an answer for that.

"Cancel your reservation at that hotel right away. You are going to be staying with us during your time here. It will cost less and we will be able to spend more time with you. We'll have your old room ready by the end of the night," his mother insisted. Len couldn't disagree with that.

A silence stretched out as the family finished their dinner. After dessert, Len excused himself from the dinner table and went up to his old room. It was now ready for him to inhabit during his month long visit. Len looked around. It hadn't changed much over the years he'd been gone. In reality, it's pretty much been untouched. He hasn't stepped in that room since he was nineteen years old. Len remembered the last time he was in there.

_Len slammed the door when he entered the house and stomped upstairs. When he got inside his bedroom, he slammed this door much harder so that the sound rang throughout the mansion. He stomped around in his room with his head in his hands and barely resisted the urge to pull out his hair. He picked up his phone and called his school in Austria. His vacation was over now. He was going back to study. After calling an airline to get his plane ticket, he sat down on his bed and looked straight ahead, at nothing in particular. They had broken up. It was over. _

At that time, Len remembered thinking how now that Kahoko was out of his life, maybe he could pursue his studies in music without any distractions and achieve the level of perfection he strived for. How very wrong he was. The first few months after Kahoko willingly took herself out of his life, he never stopped thinking of her.

But these days were different. Len's relationship with Kahoko would be nothing but business. After the festival, everything would return to the way it was during the past five years. And that was the way Len wanted it.

* * *

Kahoko ran across campus to get to the music building. She had just been spending some time with a journalism student and friend from Seiso, Nami Amou, when she realized that she only had less than ten minutes to meet with Len (or as he ordered her to call him, Mr. Tsukimori) at a practice room in the music building. This was the first time she had seen Nami in months, so she felt awful that she had to leave so soon. But the arts building was on the other side of campus from where they were and Kahoko mentally calculated that it would take her about twenty minutes to get there on foot and less than ten minutes by bus.

"Nami, I have to go. I have to meet someone in ten minutes! I'm about to be late!" Kahoko said and hurriedly rushed out of the restaurant, leaving Nami in the dust. _I'll have to make it up to her later_, she thought as she saw the bus from a block away and started to sprint. Carrying her violin case made it difficult to run, so she desperately hoped that the bus driver would hear her if she called him.

"Stop, please!" she yelled. Luckily, the driver had heard her and paused to wait for her. She thanked him and sat down in relief. She wouldn't be late after all. Upon arriving at the music building, Kahoko ran up the stairs.

"Sorry!" she yelled back at the professor she had knocked over in her haste.

"That's quite alright, Miss Hino," Professor Watanabe said, dazedly.

Kahoko came to the door that led into the practice rooms and stopped for a few seconds to catch her breath. She peeked into each one looking for Len's lean form, and found him inside the last room. He was playing his violin; no doubt warming up. Kahoko's heart started to beat uncontrollably from anxiety. She inhaled, and then exhaled slowly, to steady herself, only entering once she was composed.

Len turned her way when she came in.

"You're late, Miss Hino," he said sternly. "I said 4:30 _sharp_."

Kahoko looked at the clock on top of the doorway. "I'm right on time." she said indignantly.

"No you're not. It is 4:32."

Kahoko gave Len a strange look. "Two minutes don't make a difference."

Len turned around and shuffled the papers on the music stand. "Every minute makes a difference. Had you been on time, you would have been warming up right at this moment. Instead, here you are arguing with me."

Kahoko took out her violin and began to practice some scales. The grand piano was in one corner and two music stands were set out in the center of the room. A chair stood across from the window seats. Kahoko set her music on the unoccupied music stand and began to practice a part of the first movement from the sleeping beauty waltz by Tchaikovsky. As soon as Kahoko was satisfied, she turned to Len, who was rummaging around in his pack.

"What now, Mr. Tsukimori?" she asked, and then added. "By the way, what piece are we performing at the music festival?"

Len took out several folders and set them on top of the grand piano.

"Today," he started, without looking directly at the redheaded woman. "I will be testing your skills. After that, we shall play through some of the music I brought and we shall also decide on a piece to perform."

Kahoko nodded. Len asked her to play specific scales and sight read music that she had never seen or heard before. Occasionally, he joined her in playing. Their practice was somewhat dull. Len refused to try to converse with Kahoko and did not encourage her when she attempted to make small talk.

"Mr, Tsukimori, I assume you travel often?" Kahoko asked to break the silence when Len went to rummage around in his pack for a second time.

"Yes," was the only response she received.

"So… what is your favorite country to visit?"

"I don't have a particular preference. I would like to remind you that we had reached an agreement about not speaking about our personal lives." With that, Len ended their conversation and urged Kahoko to sight read another piece.

Len did his best to avoid contact with Kahoko and Kahoko did not attempt to make small talk again. It was a lengthy and quiet two hours. Occasionally, Kahoko pointed out a piece she was particularly fond of and Len ignored her comments. They continued to go through the music he brought.

"Which piece would you prefer to play for the festival?" Len asked Kahoko before practice ended.

Kahoko looked at him in surprise. "You're letting me choose?"

"Only if I approve of your choice."

"Why?"

"It would be pointless to play a piece half-heartedly. Practicing something you don't want to play is a waste of time. We have to be able to perfect the music in only a month." Len explained almost impatiently.

Kahoko looked at the music he brought. She and Len went through them all. They were all wonderful, but terribly difficult as well. Kahoko had trouble sight reading most of them.

"Which do you like best?" Kahoko asked, unable to make a choice.

"I don't particularly feel an inclination for any of them," Len retorted with an icy tone.

Kahoko supposed that it didn't matter to him which one she picked. That's right- he could probably play all of the pieces. She turned back to examine said pieces. They were quite long, which made her wonder how she was going to be able to keep her arms up to play her violin for such a long time. In the end, she narrowed her choices down the piece that she enjoyed the most.

"I like this one," Kahoko held the music in her hand for Bach's "Concerto in D minor" for Len to see.

Len looked at the piece. "Concerto in D minor?"

"Yes," Kahoko replied. Len handed her the second violin part for the concerto while contemplating an issue they would need to resolve shortly.

"It's a little late to put together an orchestra to accompany us, so I guess I'll have to find us a pianist to accompany us instead."

"We could take one of the students from the university," Kahoko suggested.

"I'll think about it," Len said. "Don't be late tomorrow." He left the building with Kahoko in silence. The rain brutally hit the ground that night as it poured ruthlessly upon the heads of the two adults who exited the arts faculty. Without uttering even a small goodbye, Len went to the parking lot to his Mercedes and left Kahoko to make her way to the subway station, alone in the rain.

* * *

**A.N. **

So so SO sorry for the late - extremely late - update!

Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews! I totally appreciate all of your feedback!


End file.
